Las promesas de los cobardes
by Alfilblanco
Summary: Tienen todas las oportunidades, en las manos, esperando a ser tomadas. Sólo hace falta alguien que se atreva a decir lo que ellos no dicen. Pero ambos son cobardes; y callan. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).


Holaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, primero de todo: El siguiente fic participa en el**Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).**

En fin, espero que disfruten éste fic. Personalmente, estoy muy conforme con el resultado; pero, ustedes díganme. Bueno, aquí vamos!

Besitos.

* * *

Los Weasley estaban todos reunidos en La Madriguera, como en todas las navidades. Pero, esta vez, las matriarcas y los patriarcas eran otros; los niños, los nietos, eran otros. Los adultos, eran otros. Ya no había una abuela Molly ni un abuelo Arthur; el papel de solterón, anteriormente de tío Charlie, le había sido guardado a Hugo; y estaban, por supuesto, los roles de las parejas: Rose y Scorpius, Lily y Lorcan. Los papeles habían cambiado por completo. Sin embargo, los sentimientos seguían siendo constantes y profundos.

Un roce accidental, una mirada y una promesa eterna. La mujer y el hombre habían atinado a tomar el mismo objeto al mismo tiempo, provocando un pequeño pero significante tacto sorpresivo y demoledor.

Nadie a su alrededor, entre el murmullo notó la mirada fugaz que se dirigieron. Nadie notó el significado de aquel roce. Un choque de piel con piel; un encuentro de miradas: el verde fundiéndose en el celeste, el celeste fundiéndose en el verde. Y sentimientos y emociones y recuerdos.

Recuerdos de aquellos encuentros fugaces como un relámpago, en algún lugar perdido del mapa, a escondidas. Memorias de infancias relacionadas; besitos inocentes y promesas eternas. Secretos pesados y devastadores; verdades ocultas en las penumbras, bajo las sábanas sucias y alquiladas de alguna cabaña maltrecha. Todo. Todo en una simple mirada. Podían decirse tanto y a la vez tan poco. Podían quererse mucho y sufrir otro tanto. No era su culpa haber nacido primos; y tampoco lo era, haber nacido cobardes.

En la mesa ovalada de madera, todos hablaban, todos reían. Nadie había notado que por pocos segundos, la máscara de felicidad a Lily se le había quebrado. Nadie había notado sus ojos verdes, vacíos, sin alegría como los de un muerto en vida.

La mujer de cabello cobrizo se encontraba atada a un futuro y a un pasado que no quería. Los grilletes invisibles la aferraban, pesadamente, a esa vida. Por unos segundos se permitió pensar el "¿Y qué hubiera pasado si...?". Nunca lo sabría, y le pesaba, y le dolía.

Habían soportado juntos, noches en vela y viajes constantes, para permitirse por un instante, ser desconocidos, en algún rinconcito de tierra; para quererse como hombre y como mujer; para ser libres, tan sólo por unas horas, sin importarles el precio ni la mora.

Nadie les prestó atención, como siempre. Nunca lo habían hecho y nunca lo harían. Pero, si los hubieran mirado, podrían haber visto a Hugo suspirar risueño, evocando fantasmas de un pasado.

Tal vez, si les hubieran prestado más atención, las cosas serían distintas: las realidades otras y los sentimientos diferentes. Sin embargo, nadie puedo evitar que esas dos almas desamparadas, postergadas por los trabajos y los estudios, terminaran complementándose. No pudieron evitarlo, porque no lo sabían, tal vez, porque no querían saberlo o, simplemente, porque no podían verlo.

¿Y qué hubiera pasado si...? Pero, eso ahora no importa. Ya nunca conocerán esa realidad. Porque, entre las tantas promesas que se hicieron, esas que todavía cumplen, acordaron no decirlo, mantenerlo en secreto. "_No importa_", se recordaba Lily en los momentos de desamparo; en los instantes que la atacaba esa valentía impulsiva tan ajena que no le correspondía. Porque ellos eran cobardes, pero aún así, se querían.

"_Olvídalo_" se había ordenado muchas veces, entre llantos inflexibles y camas vacías. Pero ya era tarde, ya no se podía.

Los fuegos artificiales suenan a lo lejos, fuera de La Madriguera. Los niños corren y chillan, excepto uno, que sigue a los otros arrastrando los pies y los hombros caídos, síntoma de desgano mal fingido. Sí, ese de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Lily lo mira; lo conoce. A él, como a su padre, tampoco le gusta aquel alboroto. Ella sonríe, tal vez, por primera vez en toda la velada. Esa mueca sincera, risueña, que se le dibuja en la cara y amaga con subir hasta sus ojos. Pero no lo logra; se lo impide un recuerdo de otra promesa, que le ha llegado a la cabeza. Sí, de esas que todavía cumplen; de esas que se prometieron nunca decir. Seguramente, sea la promesa más dura de callar. Seguramente, es la que siempre tuvieron más ganas de romper. Porque no era una promesa cualquiera, era la más importante, la que podía cambiar todo con tan sólo decirla. Pero ellos la callan, la guardan pero no la olvidan. Tienen todas las oportunidades, en las manos, esperando a ser tomadas. Sólo hace falta alguien que se atreva a decir lo que ellos no dicen. Pero ambos son cobardes. Ninguno de los dos posee las agallas de Harry Potter, el valor de Hermione Granger ni el coraje de Ron Weasley. Nada. No han heredado nada; y por eso son lo que son.

El niño se separa del montón de chiquillos chillones y camina hacia Lily. Ella lo recibe y le acaricia la cabeza, hunde sus manos en esa mata frondosa de pelo castaño. Mientras ejecuta la caricia, otra vez, la invade esa valentía impulsiva; imagina millones escenarios posibles en los que se libera, dice la verdad y es feliz junto a Hugo. Pero el niño corre a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y ese sentimiento reconfortante llamado "valentía", se esfuma tan rápido como ha llegado, dejando tras de sí, a una Lily oprimida, a la Lily de siempre. Ella se imagina en una torre de un castillo, como una princesa, esperando; y a Hugo, como un caballero, pero con demasiado miedo para enfrentar al dragón; para enfrentar a sus familias. Miedo de ser rechazados y recluidos por las personas menos importantes; porque si ellos lo dijeran, podrían estar juntos. Pero no dicen nada, por temor, y callan.

Lily menea la cabeza en signo reprobatorio, tratando de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza. Resignada, suspira profundamente: "_esas cosas no pasan_", se dice. Y, sin quererlo, rememora ese recuerdo que atesora tan nítido en su cabeza. Diez años han pasado y aún lo evoca como si hubiera sido ayer.

Estaban en una cafetería de Londres, en otros de sus encuentros fugaces. Ella miraba por la ventana distraída, Hugo hablaba y hablaba. _"Estoy embarazada, Hugo. Vamos a ser padres_" le había dicho entre alegrías y sollosos. Pero mentía, porque Hugo no podía ser el padre, él nunca iba a poder formar parte de su vida. Por lo menos, de esa manera: nunca.

Lily suspira y una pequeña lágrima escurridiza, fugaz y traicionera se le escapa y rueda por su mejilla. La diminuta gotita salada se lleva todas esas verdades que no van a ser dichas. Por lo menos, no hoy; por lo menos, no ahora. Porque, todavía, son cobardes; porque todavía tienen miedo. Lily suspira resignada y se repite "_No hoy ni ahora, pero, tal vez, algún día_".


End file.
